A walk on the beach is all it takes
by sandralovestwilight
Summary: What if after a shopping trip with Alice, Bella's life was changed forever? She and Edward finally get some time alone on their homey moon...A private beach...rated M for LEMONS, soon in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Breakfast with Edward

**_Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. They belong to Stephanie Meyer._**

"Good morning, Love." I woke up to see Edward flawless face next to mine. "Good morning, Edward." I yawned as I slowly got up from our vast, king size bed. My stomach rumbled with hunger. "Are you hungry, Bella?" He said in a passionate voice. "I made you breakfast." "Edward, you shouldn't have." I was surprised. He took that as a yes and gently scooped me up from the bed and handled my body like a delicate flower.

He walked at human speed down the deep stair case, and when we reached the dining room he sat me carefully in one of the hand carved vintage chairs. I smiled. "I will be back." he said, and as quick as lightning Edward was back. In his arms was an elegant silver tray. "Wow, Edward that looks delicious" I said as he sat the silver tray in front of me. There was a perfect omelet and a single slice of toast. I picked up my fork, and took a small bite of the omelet, trying not to show Edward how hungry I really was. "This omelet is amazing, Edward!" I said as I shoved in another morsel. "I am glad you enjoy it, Bella." I looked at Edward. "Want a bite?" I teased. "No thank you, Love" I stared at his eyes. They were almost as dark as they where when I first saw him. I took a bite of toast, which was toasted and buttered with perfection. "Bella, love I need to talk to you." "What is it Edward?" My voice sounding concerned. "Carlisle and I need to go hunting soon, and I was wondering if you didn't mind staying here with Alice?" I gulped down the last of my breakfast. "That's fine" I lied. "Are you sure, Bella? We could probably wait…" "No, you _need_ this Edward." I said sounding decided. "I will leave a cell phone with you, and if you need _anything_ at all, just call me." I nodded in agreement as I got up to take out my dishes out.

"I will take those, Love." Edward took the tray out of my hand, as I followed him into the kitchen. He sat it in the sink, and turned around. He locked his cool, muscular arms around me. "I love you." he whispered into my ear. "I love you too." I said back. He kissed my forehead, my nose then my lips. My heart skipped a beat, as our tongues danced, and our lips moved together like waves of the ocean. He broke the magnificent kiss to let me breath. "Bella, I love you more than I can say." "Edward, your kiss says it all." "He flashed the crooked smile I loved, and we kissed once more.

_**Please reveiw! This is my first fan fiction, and I would like to know other peoples opinions on my style of writing, etc.**_


	2. Chapter 2: The lingerie store

_**Disclaimer:These characters are Stephanie Meyer's and do not belong to me.**_

* * *

"Bella we are going to have so much fun!" Alice's jolly voice rang in my ears. "Alice, do we have to go shopping?" I said glumly. "Oh, c'mon Bella, we need some sister time, just you and me! "Fine, just don't go over board with cloths," I said cheerless. "Cause' you could use some new lingerie since you sleep with Edward, and you could also use some new socks because those ones of Charlie's"-"Alice!" I yelled, angry. "Oh, right. Sorry Bella." She said with a smirk. "Well, guess I _could_ use some new socks, those ones of Charlie's are supposed to be white."-Don't forget the lingerie! I was thinking blue because Edward said he likes-"Alice!" I yelled losing my patience, and grabbing my little silver cell phone. "No! Wait, Bella." She said, sounding apologetic this time. I put down the phone. "I'm sorry; I just get so exited when I get the chance to shop with you." "I know." I said pouting, hoping that I did not hurt Alice too much. "Well, we better get going, Bella." I followed Alice outside to her car.

When we got outside to Alice's canary yellow Porsche, I opened the door and climbed in to reveal the incredible comfort of the seats. That was probably the most comfortable thing I would encounter today. "Bella, you just wait. We will have so much fun!" "Just remember Alice, don't go over board." "I won't Bella, but you must try things on. "Okay, Fine" I agreed. She started up the Porsche, and in barely anytime, Alice arrived at a small parking lot, with very few cars parked there. Great, a lingerie store.

"Our First stop!" Alice exclaimed. "We are going to get some really nice things here! I just know it, and Edward will love them! "Alice…"I wined. Stupid fortune tellers. "C'mon Bella, we have to actually go in the store before it closes you know." "I'm coming." I said as I got out. Alice, of course of already at the store doors, with an enormous grin spread across her face.

The store was gigantic. The walls and tables were camouflaged in anything that you could where under your cloths, and there was any color imaginable. "This is it!" Alice burst out. She handed me a sapphire silk set. "Wow, Alice this is really pretty." She giggled. "It's a good thing that Edward is hunting, because if he saw you in this, he would _**eat**_ you!" Alice said still laughing. "It's not funny, Alice." My face flushed crimson. "It's also a good thing that I have been recently hunting because if you kept blushing like that _**I**_ would eat you!" We laughed together softly, trying not to let the cashiers and the few people hear us.

After we paid for the lingerie and some really warm comfortable pajamas I begged Alice to let me have, we went to more stores and picked out a few skirts and tops for Alice, and pants, one skirt and five shirts for me. "Now that was fun, huh Bella?" She said as we drove out of the last store parking lot. "Yes…great fun" I said yawning. Alice puts the meaning in shop till you drop. "You sound tired, Bella." "No…I'm not tired" I lied with another yawn. Alice chuckled under her breath. "Good, because I have a surprise for you waiting at home." She said happily. I moved a strand of my thick messy brown hair out of my face. Alice's jet black hair was as perfect as always, not even a spike out of place. "What kind of surprise?" I asked sulky. "Wait and see" As we edged closer to the stunning white mansion, my home.

**_Thank you for reading, and please review ;-)_**

* * *


End file.
